That Western Sunset
by XxPawPrintxX
Summary: When James and Sirius are forced to spend the summer with Lily on her aunt's ranch what will happen? Will James get the girl?
1. Your Kidding Me!

That Western Sunset

XxPawPrintxX here this is my first fan fic. so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome though. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this peanut butter sandwich.

"Finally the end of 6th year, an entire summer with out Potter and his crew bugging me." The redhead mumbled as she stepped off the Hogwarts Express.

It was hard to find her parents on the platform because of the large crowd but after a few minutes of scanning with her emerald eyes she spotted them waving enthusiastically. Lily raced over to hug them dragging the heavy trunk behind her. After skidding to a halt she reached out and hugged them.

"Mum, Dad I missed you so much." She said still hugging them tightly.

"Hello Lils how was school dear?" Mr. Evens asked ruffling his daughters' flaming hair affectinatly.

" It was great Dad but I'm ready to go home." Lily explained after releasing her parents.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to wait a moment or two." Mrs. Evens said while staring out into the crowd.

"Why's that Mum?" Lily asked and followed her mothers gaze out into the sea of students.

" Two students are staying with us over the holidays by the request of your headmaster." Her mother replied still gazing into the crowd.

"I see them, JAMES, SIRIUS OVER HERE!" Lily's mother shouted over the incessant babble of children and their parents. Lily gave her parents a horrified look.

"Please don't tell me these are the James and Sirius as in the Marauders James and Sirius."

"Sorry to disappoint Lilyflower but Prongs and I are spending an entire summer in your presence." Sirius said as he came up behind Lily dragging his trunk.

"Hey Lils how about a kiss for your future husband?" James laughed running a hand through his hair as he walked up as well.

"When pigs fly!" Lily spat, eyes flaming like her hair. Mr. Evens moth twitched and his gaze hardened at this.

James smirked and replied " That can be arranged Flower."

Frustrated and fuming Lily stomped towards the parking lot to find her family's car with her fists clenched and a look in her eyes that could have killed. Lily's mother sighed this was going to be a long summer.

"I'll go after her its my turn. Honey can you stay with the boys for a few minutes so I can calm Lily down?"

"Of course." Her husband replied to Mrs. Evens retreating back.

"Lily honey wait." Mrs. Evens called after her raging daughter.

"Why should I you know I hate Pot- Head and Black, are you trying to kill me?" Lily snarled at her mother.

"Now Lily listen James's parents are away on business this summer and they couldn't find any where for the boys to stay so they asked Dumbledoor to find someone for the boys to stay with. He asked us and we accepted. Besides you wont see them much anyway, your all going to Aunt Kate's' ranch for the summer." Lily's eyes stopped flaming as she look at her mother.

"I'm going to see Caleb, Missy and Dancer again?"

" Yes dear but remember Caleb is still recovering from his bull riding accident so when you two race go easy on him."

Lily smiled and laughed "No way I'll finally be able to leave him and Dancer to eat my dust!" Lily's mother gave her a tender smile

" That's my girl. Now please get along with James and Sirius for Aunt Kate ok?"

"Fine Mum." She replied happy she was going to see her cousin again.

" Good, your father and the boys will be here soon enough I think he wanted to talk to James about that comment." Lily's mother said jokingly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James was that really called for?" Mr. Evens asked giving the messy haired boy a hard look.

"Ya Prongsy it really wasn't." Sirius taunted. "Shut up Padfoot." James snapped.

"Sirius, hush. Well James?" Mr. Evens asked again while tapping his foot impatiently on the cement.

"No sir it wasn't. I'm sorry." James replied hanging his head so that his glasses slipped down his nose.

" Look James don't apologize to me apologize to Lily. A word of advice saying things like that doesn't help your case."

"How do you…." James interrupted.

"Lily told us. Now listen both of you, you boys and Lily are going to the U.S to stay with Lily's Aunt and her son Caleb. No magic and no pranks ok." Both the boys nodded

"Good now lets go to our house for lunch your flight leaves tonight." Mr. Evens smiled at his wife from across the parking lot with Lily still glaring at James there only though was, poor Kate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked it I'll post again next week. Until next time XxPawPrintxX


	2. Guard Dog

Hey guys I'm back and I fixed the format in Chapter one sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews and I promise your questions will be answered in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this drawing in front of me.

The car ride home was silent, you could have heard a pen drop. No one said a word, James was resting his forehead against the window pane sulking.

"_How could I have said something so stupid_" He mused. "_Lily deserves better and I am a good guy I just get so nervous around her I say things like that."_

Sirius who was between the redhead and the sulking James cast the two quick glances.

"_Maybe Prongs will get lucky this summer I sick of hearing him go on about how much she hates him."_

Meanwhile Lily was still internally fuming, more so now that she had seen James and Sirius's pictures in her mother's purse. Her mother said Dumbledor had sent them so that she could recognize them.

"_Why me out of all people, this is my summer and I wanted to spend it without the terror twins over there. Oh well, at least I'll see Caleb and Missy again."_

Finally the car rounded into Lily's driveway.

"_Thank goodness" _all three teens thought.

"Leave your trunks in the car, your leaving after." Mrs. Evens told the teens. All three teens nodded quickly and headed for the Evens house. Lily walked up the porch steps and opened the door to be met by a big German Shepherd leaping all over her.

"Down Falkner, easy boy." She laughed pushing the excited dog off of her.

"I didn't know you liked dogs Lilyflower." Sirius smiled at Lily while he scratched the dogs ears.

"I usually don't but him and his sister are the exceptions." She replied forgetting who she was talking to.

"He looks real friendly love." James piped up from behind her. This brought Lily back to Earth.

"He doesn't take kindly to toerags Potter so watch out." Lily yelled. Falkner snarled at the boy that was causing his mistress distress.

"Come on Falkner." Lily growled as she and her dog disappeared up the staircase.

"Bad luck mate." Sirius said

"Ahem…if you boys don't mind I'd like to get into my house." said obviously amused.

" Sorry Mrs. Evens" James mumbled depressed that the mere sound of his voice could upset Lily so much. Both boys moved aside to let Lily's mother into the house.

" You boys can play cards with me while we wait on lunch if you want." Mr. Evens offered.

"Sure we all play cards in the boys dorms all the time." Sirius responded.

Lily collapsed on her bed and let Falkner lay his great head on her stomach.

"I'm going to see your sister this summer boy." She said ruffling the fur on his back.

"I cant believe Potter and Black are coming though." Falkner growled at the names.

"Yes, those where them, keep them away from me ok." The dog barked and wagged his tail at his mistress.

"Thanks boy." Said Lily

"Now do you want to want to dance huh?" She asked the as she stood up. Falkner placed his large paws on her shoulders and the two attempted to dance around the room to a country singer crooning about loosing his baby.

Th loud music made the boys look up from the card game.

"Lily must be dancing with Falkner again, she loves that dog." Mr. Evens noted.

"She dances with her dog?" James asked curious.

"Tries to dance with him would be more accurate, but it's common to find Lily dancing with Falkner in her room." Mr. Evens explained.

"You boys hungry I have soup for lunch?" Mrs. Evens called.

" Of course dear" Lily's father replied

"James get Lily please." Mrs. Evens called again. James gulped and headed towards the room blaring slow country music upstairs. He slowly opened the door to find his beautiful redhead dancing with Falkner peacefully until the damned dog saw him and started snarling at him.

"Get out of here Potter or I'll let him go." Lily growled low as she struggled to hold the dog back while Falkner snapped and snarled at James more.

"Easy Lily I just came up to say lunch is ready." James said taking a few steps back from the menacing dog.

"Thanks now leave before I let him go Potter." Lily snarled again in unison with the dog.

"Ok, ok I going." James took off down the stairs. Man that dog was scary and protective of Lily.

Several moments later girl and dog were downstairs eating. Falkner gnawing a bone below Lily's chair making sure neither of the boys did anything his mistress didn't like. Lily sipped at the soup thoughtfully lost in her own world, every few minutes her dreamy look was interrupted by a low growl from under the table due to James's staring. Sirius simply ate not wanting to get snarled at by he dog or snapped at by the girl. Finally it was Lily who broke the silence.

"Is Falkner coming with us Mum?" Both the boys look up from their bowls with horror written on their faces,

Sorry bout the minor cliffy. I know the dog is overprotective all questions will be answered next chapter I promise. Review please. Until next week-

XxPawPrintxX


	3. Walrus and Horse Butt

Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but $1.34 in change

"Yes he is dear." Mrs. Evens replied. James and Sirius's faces became even more horrified. Falkner wgged his tail happily.

"Thanks Mom." Lily smiled at her mother.

"It's so Vernon and I don't have to step over that mutt." Petunia said as she walked into the kitchen, no one had heard her pull up outside.

"He is not a mutt." Lily snapped at her sister.

"Girls that's enough." Mr. Evens cut in.

"Excuse me." Lily said getting up from the table. Falkner tried to follow her but was grabbed by a large man who came in behind Petunia.

"Come here you beast, you belong outside." The beefy man yelled dragging the dog towards the back door. Roughly he shoved the dog outside and gave him a kick in the ribs. Falkner went flying towards the ground.

"NO!" Lily yelled spiting like a mad cat.

"You touch my dog again, I'll turn you into a real walrus!" The girl screamed as she hugged the dogs neck tightly with one arm and fished in her pocket for her wand with the other.

"You Devil!" Vernon roared at the redhead. Finally Mrs. Evens cut in.

"Now Vernon they will be gone after dinner, be reasonable." Lily didn't hear the rest of it, she slammed the door and took Falkner under the shade of the trees in her backyard. Taking his great head into her arms she began to cry into his thick fur.

"I remember the day I found you boy." Lily sobbed remembering that day two years ago.

Flashback

Lily was strolling along a dirt road alone, every step she took kicked up a cloud of dust. As she turned a corner she heard a dog fight boiling in the field she was next to. Curious she went to make sure none of her aunts dogs were in the mix. The closer she got the more obvious it was that her aunt's German Shepherds, Orion and Grendle were mixed up in it. Lily saw two coyotes were fighting them and old Grendle was loosing. Lily began to run across the field, the snarls broke into whimpers while Lily saw the coyotes streak off into the grass. Racing towards the whimpering she found the once green grass stained red with blood.

"_Oh no." She said as she saw Grendle dead on the ground Orion not far from her side gasping for breath. Lily walked to Orion and held him as his life slipped away from him. Wiping tears away she remembered the pairs last litter. The pups were only 6 weeks old and she needed to find them. Searching for the puppies wasn't hard but only 2 out of the 7 puppies still wriggles with life._

End Flashback

"I became your mother and you became a faithful friend huh boy?" Lily said still hugging the dog until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to look she found James and Sirius. Falkner snarled but the girl shushed him by whispering in his ear. The dogs head fell into her lap as he laid down quietly.

"Are you ok Flower?" James asked noting her tear stained face.

"Thanks Potter and I'm fine." Lily mumbled.

"Your Mum said it's time to go to the airport Lils." Sirius said helping her up.

"Are the Walrus and Horse Butt coming with us?" She asked. James and Sirius laughed.

"No your walrus threat sent them both packing, now come on we have to eat in the car." James said keeping his distance from the dog. After everyone was loaded into the car sandwiches were passed out. Lily slipped Falkner pieces of ham from hers during the ride. Sirius looked at Lily.

" Can I pet him or will he bite my hand off?" Startled Lily looked up and replied.

"Since when have you been so nice to me?"

"Were not bad Flower we just like to have some fun. Lils just know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here I know all about siblings hate for one another." He replied giving her a sincere look. " Stop it Black you pitying me because of my sister and I know it. Plus your Pranks are dangerous and humiliating." The redhead replied not bothering to stop the bite in her words.

"They are not….ok maybe to some degree and I'm only trying to help." Sirius could have said more but Falkners snarl cut him off. James looked over at his friend and his flower and though _" I guess Sirius didn't help Lily's mood much." _When they got to the airport everyone leapt out of the car. Mr. Evens tok the trunks to check them in while Lily helped an attendant wrestle Falkner into a kennel. After all the confusion ended and good byes were said all three teens boarded the plane. When Lily read her ticket and found out she had to sit between the boys she groaned.

"This is not my day."

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I may or may not update next week due to a crazy week ahead. If I do update it will be early in the week, if I don't I'll post two chapters when I update again. Please review and till next time.

XxPawPrintxX


	4. Airplane Ride

Hey everyone sorry I skipped the update on Sunday. Life caught up with me. As promised I will post two chapters this week. But later I'll post another cause I'm leaving till Sunday.

Disclaimer: I own noting but this water bottle and a blanket.

"Can you please take your seats?" a young flight attendant asked. James slid into the window seat followed by a grumbling Lily and Sirius.

"Aw come on Lils it's only for a few hours, lighten up." Sirius said while he smirked at Lily. She groaned and opened a magazine from the pocket in front of her. Nothing caught her attention until she was flipping through her 3rd magazine, an article about the ten worst bull riding accidents the year before, reading down the list from 1-10 she stopped at number 7 and there was her cousin Caleb's picture. Carefully Lily tore the article from the magazine and folded it into her pocket. After a quick glance at her watch she groaned again, she hadn't even been on the plane an hour yet.

Sirius was flirting with flight attendants as they walked by, and James was drawing something on a napkin. When Lily tried to get a better look he moved the drawing out of sight. Suddenly the captain came over the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are going to start our in-flight movie, please enjoy it." The title on the screen flashed The Horse Whisperer and the movie began to play. After the movie ended it was around 11 at night. The attendants passed blankets and pillows out and the three teens immediately made themselves comfortable.

Several hours later Lily woke up to find her head on a comfortable and warm pillow, she lay still not wanting to raise her head off the pillow. Several moments later she realized that her pillow was moving, panicked she opened her eyes to find her head on James Potters chest and his arm around her shoulders, strangely she was ok with it until she heard James begin to stir. Lily closed her eyes and went into a phony slumber.

"Well Prongs how does it feel to have Flower in your arms?" She heard Sirius ask.

"It feels nice but I wish it wasn't just because she moved in her sleep." She heard James answer while his chest rumbled.

"Well we still have a little while so enjoy all this while it lasts." Sirius chuckled

"Oh hush pads." Lily heard her pillow reply. Deciding it was time for her to "wake up", Lily's eyes flickred open.

"Potter get off me!" She shrieked angrily, causing James to let her go in a hurry.

"Never touch me again understand." She hissed again.

"Aw come on Lils you know you liked it. Sirius piped up from next to her.

"Shut…."

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in Wyoming." The pilot clicked over the speaker.

"Thank God." Lily murmured as the three got off the plane.

"This airport is a maze, how are we supposed to find your cousin Flower?" James asked.

"Easy we're meeting them at baggage claim." Was Lily's reply. The boys followed Lily through the airport as she followed the signs dangling form the ceiling.

"Looks like they aren't here yet so lets get our trunks and Falkner." The boys groaned, they had both forgotten about the dog. Waiting around for the trunks was easy but the threesome couldn't find the dog and Lily was starting to panic.

"Looking for this Lils?" A voice behind her said, whipping around she saw a boy in a wheel chair holding Falkners leash.

"Caleb!" She yelled rushing over to hug him. James saw that Caleb and Lily were happy to see one anotheras Caleb put his hat on Lily'' head revealing long reddish-brown hair. Caleb had the signature Evens eyes, and would have been handsome if long scars didn't run down and disfigure his face and arms.

"Where's Aunt Kate?" Lily asked.

"She's attending to a busted fence so she sent me." Caleb said grinning. Lily and the others grabbed their trunks and followed Caleb out into the parking lot to an old flatbed truck. The trunks were strapped down with Falkner lying on top of them. James and Sirius leapt into the trucks back seat while Lily helped her cousin into the drivers seat.

"Always helpful aren't cha Lils." He laughed as she folded his chair and put it on the floor board.

"You know it."

She replied now leaping into the passengers side.

I will put the next chapter up tomorrow and the third one up on Thursday ok guys. Reviews would be nice since I haven't been getting very many. No flames please I know my writing isn't all that great, Until tomorrow.

XxPawPrintxX


	5. The Ranch

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating yesterday.

* * *

* * *

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing

The ride was long and bumpy but comfortable as Caleb sang to the radio under his breath. The truck kicked up dust and a lot of it but it didn't bother anyone as they bumped along. James saw that Caleb didn't use his feet to use the gas or the break he used bars on the steering wheel.

"What happened to you Caleb?" he asked.

"Bull riding accident last year, but I don't let my disability slow me down." Caleb drawled absent-mindedly.

"Oh." Was the response.

"Here we are." Caleb said a few moments later as they pulled up a dusty driveway. Falkner leapt off the back of the truck and raced into a barn not far from the house. With some help from Lily all four teens got out of the truck.

"Alright James and Sirius your sleeping in the two bedrooms upstairs , Lily your in the room off the kitchen ok." The teens nodded and put their trunks in their rooms. James heard a shower start and realised it must be Lily because Caleb was looking for his mother and Sirius was exploring the place as Padfoot. He decided to go wrangle Sirius in, so he walked down the stairs to hear Caleb speaking with a woman who must have been Lily's Aunt Kate.

"The coyote problem is getting worse Caleb, your not going on the Sunset Ride this year." The woman said.

"Mom that's not fair Lily and the tenderfeet get to go. This is because of the accident isn't it?" Caleb replied letting the bite seep into his words.

"Caleb if they attacked Dancer and you fell off you couldn't get away."

"How would you know what I can and can't do, you aren't me!" Caleb growled at her.

"I'm almost 17 now and Ika will look after me she's a good dog."

"Yes a good dog who's on kemo and is to weak to even halfway work." His mother shot back.

"Vista…."

"is still a puppy she couldn't help you." The woman said cutting him off.

"Falkner is here and he looks after Lily like a lion over he cubs, and you know if Lily asked him too he would watch over me." Caleb hissed.

"Your not going." The woman hissed back.

"Yes I…."

"Does anyone know where some food is?" Sirius's voice said cutting into the mix.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" he said.

"No we were just finishing up actually." Caleb's mother replied shortly James took the opportunity to slip downstairs.

"Hello boys." The woman said much more cheerfully.

"I'm Lily's Aunt Kate, call me Kate ok. So who is Sirius and who is James?"

"The prat with the glasses is James and the one raiding your fridge is Sirius." Lily spat as she walked in.

" Lily be nice and where's your hug for me?" Lily hugged her aunt and took a scoop of chili out of the pot on the stove and tossed it into a bowl. Everyone else did the same and sat around the table to eat as three German Sheppards swept into the room.

"Sit!" Caleb commanded once and all the dogs stopped playing and sat by his feet. James and Sirius looked wearily at the dogs.

"These are Ika and Vista." Kate said pointing to the female dogs,

"Ika here is Falkners sister." She continued pointing the larger of the two females.

"And this clown is Vista." She said patting the smaller dogs head.

"They help me run the place." Kate finished. Lily finished her food and tossed the bowl into the sink, calling Falkner to her side she walked out the door and disappeared into the barn.

" You brought Missy, Major, and Cap in right Caleb?" Kate asked.

"Yes Ma'm. I'm headed to go ride with Lily you guys wanna come?" Caleb asked smiling.

"Ya sure." James replied almost instantly.

"Why not." Sirius replied as well.

"Alright then let's go." Caleb said in high spirits as he wheeled out the door. They reached the barn to find Lily stroking a fiery red chestnut mare, with Falkner by her side.

"James your riding Cap he's the paint in the last stall, Sirius your on Major and he's two stalls up from Cap's. All you have to do is lead them out and I'll help you saddle them. " Caleb said as he wheeled into a black mare's stall. Several minutes later a shout was heard from Cap's stall, Caleb and Lily hurried down the isle to find Cap standing happily on James's foot. Lily rolled her eyes and pulled Cap away. After almost an hour of saddling attempts which included Sirius putting the bridal on upside down and James getting bit by Cap and stepped on James's foot several more times, all four teens were ready to ride. Dancer lay down on her side when they got outside while Caleb slid out of his chair. Using his arms he moved one leg over her so he half sat in the saddle and clicked his tongue. At this Dancer stood up and allowed Caleb to fix his other leg.

" I wondered how you still rode." Lily laughed as she swung into Missy's saddle. Sirius copied her motion successfully but when James put his weight in the stirrup the saddle slipped under Cap and James hit the ground. Everyone began laughing even the dogs raised a bark-like laugh at him. Lily slipped down off her horse and fixed his cinch.

"Make sure he's not holding his breath when you tighten the cinch and if he is elbow him in the side." She said as she swung back onto Missy. Lily and Caleb took Major and Caps reins so that they could teachthe boys to ride.

"_This outta be interesting"_ Lily thought.

I'll try and post tomorrow if it is possible it's a bit lengthy so it will take some time to type. Until next time,

XxPawsxX


	6. Horses and Swimming are Dangerous

Hey everyone PawPrint here. Sorry about the lack of updates, life got busy and then I lost my hard copy of the story for awhile.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the two ratties "helping" me type this. (They keep running on my keyboard)

"Ok click your tongue and squeeze his sides." Caleb said to James. James did as he was told and Cap leapt forward into a gallop.

"CAP!" Caleb yelled causing the horse to skid to a halt while Lily and Sirius snickered off to the side.

"Lily come hop on Cap and see what his issue is." Caleb called. Lily nodded and cantered up to James. Hopping off of missy she saw Cap walk forward and then leap throwing James into the ground. The other teens burst out laughing. Lily still chuckling slid off Missy and swung up onto Cap. She softly clicked to him and the horse obediently started into a brisk trot. To the other teens it appeared she was dancing rather than riding.

"I'm assuming Cap just doesn't like you James." Caleb said walking Dancer up next to him.

"Ya I know." James replied watching girl and horse move.

"Alright enough lets hit the trail." Lily said riding up.

"Fraid we can't today Lils, the coyotes are starting to come out at sunset and it's an hour till." Caleb explained. The three teens nodded and with Caleb and Dancer at the lead they rose back to the barn. After Cap bit James and tried to crush his feet once again the sun was going down and the sky was painted a blood red. Loud howls echoed from the distance.

"Hurry they'll attack if we don't get in." Caleb said as he wheeled himself into the house.

"IKA, FALKNER, VISTA!" The red head yelled, stepping in the house as well. Sirius stepped in after Lily and the dogs but James stopped and turned, looking up at the sky.

" I hope this summer will finally change things between Lily and I." He said before a snarl from the tall grass sent him in.

The kitchen was empty as James walked in but he quickly found them in the living room gathered around a T.V. Falkner was allowing Lily to use him as a pillow while she lounged on the floor. Kate was flopped in an arm chair in the corner biting her lip with worry while Sirius reclined on the couch talking with Caleb in hushed tones. James sat on the edge on the couch and watched the man on the T.V.

"Coyote attacks on local cattle ranches are becoming more frequent and many people fear that they may target humans next. A team of hunters have been dispatched by the county to eliminate these pests, but please lock your doors and…"

Kate flicked off the T.V and walked out of the room silently.

"So who's up for a game of cards?" I was Caleb who broke the tomb-like silence.

"Sure Caleb." Lily answered from the floor as she got up and took a deck of cards out of her pocket.

James piped up," Don't see why not, what about you Pads?"

"Alright" was the reply as the four gathered around the table. Several rounds of shouting fights later everyone was struggling to keep their falling lids open.

"I'm going to bed." Lily said. She stood up and called Falkner as she left the room. Caleb followed her out in his wheel chair. Soon James and Sirius agreed it was time for bed them and disappeared up the stairs.

The sun danced on Lily's eyelids as she woke up, a quick glance at her watch told he rit was almost noon.

"Damn it I over slept again!" She murmured to herself just as Caleb rolled into her room,

"I was just about to wake you up, you up for a swim?"

"You bet!" She yelled.

"Good now hurry up and get dressed, we have to saddle the horses. Please hurry James and Sirius are bouncing off the walls in the kitchen." He said smiling.

"Alright, now out I have to change!" She yelled smiling.

"Ok ok, I'm gone." He replied wheeling out of the room laughing. Quickly she changed into a plain white bikini, cut off shorts, and an old red plaid shirt, which she tied into a knot at the bottom. She yanked her hair into a pony tail and raced into the kitchen.

In the kitchen she found Caleb in a wife beater and cutoffs, Sirius and James wore T-shirts and cutoffs.

"Lets go!" Caleb shouted interrupting James's staring at Lily. Caleb grabbed a saddle bag that was by the door and motioned for Lily to do the same. The girl obeyed and walked out to the stable to be followed by the boys and the dogs.

"Only put bridals on ok Lily." Caleb said. "Also Lils the horses are all out except for the ones we used yesterday, but Cap hates water and Major threw a shoe this morning so we'll have to ride double."

**(Great…….)** Lily thought.

"Alright fine, James, Sirius stay with the dogs while we get the horses we wont be long." Lily said walking into the barn. James cringed at the idea of being with Falkner without Lily around. The big dog snarled slightly causing James to jump. Within a few minutes Dancer and Missy were bridled and had saddle bags thrown onto their backs.

"Dancer and I will ride with Sirius, Lils I know you hate him but please ride with James." Caleb said.

(**NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!)** Lily mentally shrieked.

"Fine but he had better not try anything." She said as she swung up onto Missy's back, while Dancer helped Caleb onto her back.

"Get up behind us ok." Caleb said helping Sirius swing up behind him while James got up onto Missy's back.

"You touch me anymore than necessary and I'll Avada Kedavera your ass all the way back to Britain!" She hissed to him. James shuddered but he nodded and put his arms loosely around her waist and rested his hands on her bare stomach. Lily glared and moved his hands so that she could untie hare shirt and button it up before urging Missy after Dancer and the dogs.

The group rode in silence with the dogs trotting by the horses feet until Lily and Caleb broke out singing country songs at the tip of their lungs. James and Sirius tried to join in the chorus after awhile. The group had just started their fifth song when Caleb exclaimed.

"We're here!". In front of them was a crystal blue lake surrounded by a shelter of trees, a swing rope hung off a large tree and a dock rolled off the bank in front of them. Lily leapt off Missy with James close behind her, Sirius slid down as well while Caleb threw Dancer's saddlebags to the ground close by where Lily was tying Missy up. Lily took off her shirt and shorts before she ran and jumped off the dock with Falkner at her heels. The boys took their shirts off and tossed them in the pile as well.

(**Wow James has nice muscles**) Lily thought. (**Yuck where did that come from I hate James Potter!)** Quickly Lily ducked her head under the water to clear her head. James and Sirius ran and jumped off the dock as well followed by Ika and Vista. Caleb smiled and laughed before he shouted for the others to get clear. Dancer ran and jumped off the dock as well and splashed into the water. Lily smiled and paddled over to Falkner who allowed her to grab his scruff and hold on as he swam. Sirius splashed water at James and soon an all out water war started between the two. Caleb laughed and called Lily over to whisper something in her ear. She nodded and had Falkner pull her to the beach so the she could race to the rope, grabbing onto it she swung a few time before she let go and hit the water with a splash. Caleb smiled and laughed but when Lily didn't come up the smile turned to a frown. Falkner swam out to where Lily had entered the water and began to whine for his mistress. Caleb and Dancer paddled over as well.

" Where is she?" he said looking frantically as thunder shattered the silence.

"AW SHIT! Caleb growled as James and Sirius swam over.

"Where is she?" James roared angrily.

"I don't know! One of you will have to swim down and try to find her." The boy on the horse said. James nodded, took a gulp of air and dove under the water.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about no getting this finished sooner. My family planned a get together and didn't tell me. I may have the next chapter up later today but defiantly before Tuesday.

-XxPawPrintxX


	7. Rainy Rescue and Plots are FUN!

Sorry everyone! I'm really bad at updating! –hides- Please don't hate me! I'll try and updaye more now that I'm stuck home for the rest for the summer.

Disclaimer: You seriously think I own this? You have to be on something if you think that I own this cause my writing is horse ****!

"Don't follow him Sirius." Caleb said as Sirius began to dive.

"Why not he's my best friend!" Sirius growled.

"I'm going to get those two together if it kills me." Caleb answered watching the water.

"Well what happens if he doesn't save her?" Sirius asked giving Caleb a look.

"Oops." Caleb said suddenly allowing a look of panic to paint his face.

Meanwhile James was swimming under the water when a flash of red caught his eye. _Lily!_ He thought as he began to swim for her, once he reached her he put his arms firmly around her waist and began to frantically swim for the surface. Once they broke it Falkner swam to James and allowed the boy to grab his scruff and together they pulled Lily to shore. Sirius and Caleb headed for the shore as well followed by the remaining dogs, once they reached it James had Lily on her back giving her 30 chest compressions to get the water out of her lungs.

"Come on Lily BREATH!" James said as he desperately pounded on her chest. Several moments later Lily coughed and water poured out of her mouth and nose.

"Thank God!" James exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"Lily stay still please." Caleb said giving Dancer the signal to put him down on the beach. Carefully he slid off her and over to Lily as thunder crashed again and made Lily jump. James let go immediately and backed up a few feet as Caleb softly felt the back of her head.

"You knocked you head pretty good Lily." He said feeling an angry bump on the back of her head before climbing back onto Dancer.

"James get her clothes to her and then put the saddle bags on Missy, we need to get home. Sirius get our saddle bags and shirts and get on this horse." Caleb said taking charge of the situation.

The boys did as they where told and soon Sirius was on Dancer with Caleb waiting on the other two. James looked at Lily and saw the shirt she was about to put on was soaked.

"Here take mine." He said throwing it at her. Lily rolled her eyes and put the shirt on and tied her wet one around Falkners neck. Then Lily tried to get up and go over to where James was holding Missy, instantly she fell back onto the sand holding her head in pain. James walked Missy over next to Lily and dropped the mare's reins before he gently picked Lily up and Put her onto the waiting mare. Lily slumped forward onto Missy's neck and lay there silently. James looked at Caleb and then the darkening sky before pulling a towel out of the saddlebag and mounting the horse behind Lily. Gently he pulled her back into him and tucked the towel around them. Then he took Missy's reins and whispered to Lily.

"Lay back and stay warm, we'll be home soon." Lily nodded and leaned back into him and closed her eyes.

"Let's ride!" Caleb yelled spurring Dancer into a lope and into the driving rain.

Lily cuddled closer to James's warm body, she was freezing and he was warm and that was all that mattered at the moment. Thunder crashed and lightning split the sky, Lily jumped back further into James's chest.

"You ok Lily?" he asked her.

"Yes just cold." She answered before allowing Missy's steady lope and James's breathing lull her to sleep. James felt her slump over and he put his free arm around her waist to prevent her from slipping off the horse.

Rain pounded down around them as the teens and animals reached the house.

"Sirius and I will get the animals taken care of, you get Lily into the house, with this rain my Mom will be stuck in town all night because the roads tend to flood." Caleb called to James who halted Missy and jumped off before he slowly pulled Lily off as well leaving the towel draped across the saddle. She was so light in his arms as he carried her into the house and into her bedroom off the kitchen. Carefully he placed the soaked girl on her bed and tucked her in, he began to leave when a faint voice said.

"Don't leave." James turned to her and sat at the foot of her bed.

"Lils you need to rest ok, you gave us a real scare there and I'd prefer you didn't use the strength you do have to tell me off. I want you to rest." He said running his fingers through his sopping hair and silently wishing he had his glasses in instead of the damn contacts Sirius had transfigured them into.

"Please James." She whispered giving him a pleading look. He couldn't resist the look she gave him and finally he said.

"Fine." With slight shock she had used his real name. He laid back on the bed and rolled to face her.

"Thank you for saving me today." She said rolling over to face him.

"Your welcome Lily." He said smiling at her.

"Can we be friends? Everyone is tired of us fighting and after today I am too." Lily slurred as her eyes drooped.

"Of course Flower of course." He said giving her a tender look as her eye closed in sleep and she slumped against her pillow. Carefully he put an arm around her and fell asleep with his flower cuddled into his chest.

Sirius and Caleb crept into the house and peered inside Lily's room.

"I don't think she's goiong to be very happy when she wakes up." Sirius observed.

"She asked to him to stay I'm sure. It's a good start." Caleb said rolling away form the door.

"Now let's go figure out how we're going to get those two together."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok same game as before no updates until I get five reviews on this chapter. Lots of people have favorited my story and set up alerts for it and I really want some feed back so please review. I'll try and get another chapter up soon I promise.

-XxPawPrintxX


End file.
